Fun in Pulse
by BleedingInkXIII
Summary: Light and the group wait for Fang and Vanille to return on a little stroll they took the pervious night.Light sends Hope to go look for them. He return with a report that's a little unsuspecting...Light gets caught up in the fun. Hope genderbending.
1. Chapter 1

**Fun in Pulse**

The Night of the Shift

Lightning tapped her foot impatiently. They were to leave their camp in the morning. The Sanctum is still on their trail. They might even be crazy enough to send troops into Gran Pulse to hunt down the l'cie. Everyone was present except for Fang and Vanille, who always seem to wander off together. Who knows what they're doing or planning?

Light stood up from the rock she leaned on. Snow, Sazh, and Hope sat around a campfire. Gran Pulse was _huge_, hopefully the Santum won't find them, yet. She walked next to Hope, who stared distantly into the flickering flames. No doubt the boy was thinking of his father. The giant world of Cocoon floated above them, along with all the people trying to hunt them down and kill them.

"Hope, go find Fang and Vanille. Tell them that we're leaving at dawn, and that if they don't hurry, we'll leave without them," ordered Lightning.

Hope snapped out of his gaze and nodded. "Uh, s-sure, Light." He picked himself up, dusted his pants then walked around, calling the two women's names. Light watched him disappear into the trees and further down the valley the group was situated in. Tall walls protected the l'cie from attackers, and enough vegetation grew at the bottom for them to use to cover their tracks and hide. She sighed and sat on the ground, next to Sazh and Snow, who were sleeping. Only eight more hours until they get moving.

Fang and Vanille sat together, Vanille sitting on her friend's lap, ebracing each other and both looking up at the night sky and the floating world of Cocoon. They sat in silence, each thinking of all the events that happened and all that could happen. What was their Focus? How much time left? Fang sighed. Her gaze shifted from the heavens to Vanille; her red hair was illuminated by the light of the stars. Fang smiled, looking at her companion up and down. She was fine, but how long will it be until Vanille goes cie'th? Doomed to wander around as a mindless monster forever...Fang couldn't bear to live with that thought. She moved her hands down and lifted Vanille's skirt, where her brand was.

"Ahh! Fang! What are you doing?" squealed Vanille, who jumped up when Fang touched her.

"You've still got a while..." said Fang in relief, ignoring Vanille's dissent.

"Do you have to do that _everyday_?"

"I don't want you turning into a cie'th..."

"Fine...as long as you don't do it in front of everyone again!"

Fang's smile widen in amusement. "Why? You shy?" Vanille turned away from Fang, pouting. "What do you need to hide? You've got a great body. I should know..."

"_Fang_!"

Fang chuckled. "You're cute when you get frustrated."

"What if the others find us?"

Fang immediately made her move, grabbing her wrists, and pinned Vanille on the ground. "Or what?" she purred, her right hand on Vanille's thighs. She moved it upward slowly, inching under her skirt. Vanille had an expression of total shock, nervousness ...and desire. "Oh come on...We've done this before..." Fang said, grinning.

"Not here! They'll find us!" worried Vanille, struggling under the older woman's grip.

"So what? It's just you and me right now..." Fang moved closer and licked Vanille's neck, tasting her and wanting more, moving lower and lower towards her chest.

Hope panted and leaned on the rock wall of the valley. Still no sign of Fang and Vanille. Where were they? He's searched for an hour. He was about to turn back when he heard a shout. More importantly, it was Vanille! Hope immediately set off at the direction, coming to the end of the valley, which lead to a cliff, the vast expanse of a thick forest sat below it. Looking to his right, he found a group of large clustered boulders big enough to hide a platoon of soldiers that overlooked a beautiful view of the land and sky of the wild expanse that is Gran Pulse. He ran towards the rocks, where he heard some strange moaning noises. Is Vanille being attacked?

Comeing closer, he found the two women...Both undressed with Fang on top of Vanille, covering most of themselves from hope, fortunately, their lips locked, Fang's hands reaching all over her body as Vanille seemed to be enjoying herself. Specifiacally, Fang's right hand was hidden from Hope's view, between Vanille's thighs. Their clothes and weapons lay on the ground next to them. Fang's head began moving lower on Vanille's body. A glimpse of her tongue tasting Vanille's soft flesh. The sight was too much for him to bear. "Ahh!" he shouted in surprise, averting his gaze and covering his eyes.

Fang and Vanille looked up at the boy, both caught off guard. Fang's tongue was an inch away from Vanille's bare chest. The warrior woman then laughed at the boy's awkwardness. "She's mine," Fang said, almost teasingly, but menacingly. "What do you want?"

"I-I...Light s-said...Uh, you-"

"Just spit it out."

"L-Light said to be ready to leave at dawn or we'll leave without you!" blurted Hope, still covering his eyes.

"That it?"

"Y-y-yeah."

"Then leave." He didn't need to be told twice. He ran back, his cheeks flushed red and still in shock. Once gone, Fang chuckled, then turned her attention back on Vanille again. "He's hopeless," she laughed. Her lips locked with Vanille's again, and her hands began to roam once more.

"THEY'RE _WHAT_!" shouted Lightning, aghast as as she listened to Hope's report. She then sighed and leaned on the wall.

"What do we do?" asked the boy, his head facing the ground, still hiding his embarrassment.

"Nothing. Let them be," growled Lightning.

"O-okay."

"You go rest. We're moving at dawn. If those two don't end their little _fun_, we're leaving them." Hope nodded, then walked over to Snow, who snored loudly, probably dreaming about Serah. Light scowled as Snow mumbled her beloved sister's name. _He's still an idiot. I can't believe Serah agreed to marry him...But he _is_ devoted though...he better stay that way, _thought Lightning. She closed her eyes as she thought of when her and Serah still lived together and the fun they had with just the two of them...

"It's almost dawn! Where are they?" groaned Lightning. She wanted to just leave without those two, but she has to wait for them. First, because they know Gran Pulse better than any of them. Second, because she wouldn't want to take responsibility if any one of them or both get captured or killed. And third, because Sazh and Snow didn't want to leave them behind. Those soft old fools.

"I wonder what those two could be doing?" muttered Sazh, yawning. "They probably huntin' a bear or somethin..."

Snow shrugged. "Who knows? Should I go find them?"

Light shook her head. Of course, _she_ knew exactly what Fang and Vanille were up to. She didn't want Snow getting a shock when he finds them, either. "I'll go," she sighed.

"Whatever you say, Sis."

Lightning glared back at him. "I'm not your sister." Snow just chuckled and put his hands behind his head.

Light began running down the valley. Soon enough, she came upon the cluster of rocks over the cliff that Hope described. She stood a hundred feet or so away from the rocks, listening intently. Shuffling and movement could be heard from behind the rocks. Walking up and leaning behind the boulders, Lightning said, "Okay guys. Fun's over." No response. Lightning waited for a few more moments before saying anything else. "Fang? Vanille?" she called. Still no response. Slightly concerned, Lightning cautiously walked around the giant rocks. Once fully around, she didn't expect to find what she saw-no one. Fang and Vanille's belongings were neatly piled up against the rocks, their clothes along with their weapons, but both Pulse women were no where to be found.

Crossing her arms, Lightning called again. "Fang! Vanille! Where are you?" Something moved in the corner of her eye, but Lightning was too slow. Someone had her in a headlock, facing downward. Her arms were pinned to her sides.

Before she could retaliate and free herself, she heard Fang say, "Hey Sunshine! Having fun?" Lightning scowled and tried to free herself, but Fang was stronger.

"What are you doing? Let me go! We have to leave before the Sanctum can track us down!"

Fang laughed. "The Sanctum? Let those cowardly bastards try and find us here! Let 'em come! They'll be dead before they even know it!" Fang then twisted and pinned Lightning down on the soft dirt and grass. Light gasped as Fang held her in place, still undressed. She couldn't help but take in the sight. Fang's muscular body holding her in place, that annoying amirk still on her face. Light tried her best not to blush and her eyes trailed down Fang's torso.

"Where's Vanille?" said Light, struggling.

"I sent her to fetch something...She'll be back. I guess we'll have to start without her..."

"S-Start what!" Fang grinned and started to unbuckle Lightning's coat. "What the-!" shouted Light, resisting as much as possible.

"Light's taking her time," grumbled Sazh.

"She's probably chatting about girl stuff, or something with Fang and Vanille," said Snow.

"Heh. Probably. At least we can enjoy some relaxation without grumpy here!" Both men laughed. Hope sat in silence, trying to erase the sight of Fang and Vanille. Snow and Sazh stopped laughing when a shadow moved, above them. Looking up, a giant beast loomed over the three. It leaped down and landed in front of the the men as they prepared for battle, grabbing their weapons.

Sometime into the battle, Snow called, "Hope! Try that new paradigm thing I found in that shop!"

"Right!"

They started to change roles. Snow went from Commando to Sentinal. Sazh from Ravager to Synergist. And Hope...from a boy to a girl.

He, or rather, _she_, stood in the middle of the valley, completely dumbfounded and feeling exposed, as she was dressed in only langerie. Covering herself, Hope screamed in a girl's voice, "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" She dived behind a boulder large enough to hide her new body, completely horrified as Snow and Sazh gaped, then laughed. They had to focus on the battle again when the beast swung it's tail at them. Finishing the fight, Snow and Sazh went to Hope, who shied away in embarrassment and irritation.

"You knew this would happen!" accused Hope.

Snow held up his hands, surprised. "I didn't. Honestly. Saw it on a online shop. It said: ' might turn the tide of the battle'. Thought it would come in handy..."

Hope blushed. "How do I change back!"

Snow shrugged. "I don't know. Wait for another battle? The paradigms only activate when we fight..."

"What! What do I do then! I-I'm a g-_girl_!" said Hope. Snow and Sazh still snickered in amusement. "What am I going to _wear_!"

"I'm sure Light, Fang or Vanille will have something for you..." said Snow.

"Cheep cheeeep!" chirped the little chocobo, flying around Hope. Hope's mouth dropped in horror, picturing himself (herself) wearing Vanille's clothes. Not that they were bad or anything, but the skirts were a bit low...The two men laughed harder at Hope's expression.

"Fang!" Vanille came out of no where and glomped the older woman, her hands right over her breasts.

"Nice timing, Vanille!" laughed Fang, as Light and her still struggled on the ground. They seemed to be wrestling; Fang pinning Light, then Light fighting back and in turn, pinning her. Fang did manage to remove Light's coat, skirt (she still wore black shorts under her skirt), and sweater and all other gear, leaving her only in undergarments.

"I found vines, just as you asked!" said Vanille, moving away from the flailing limbs.

"Good...Now why don't you be a dear and lend a hand? Light's fiesty!"

"What are you two doing? This is no time to be playing around!" grumbled Lightning. She had gone from shocked, to nervous to just downright _pissed_, when she had first hear of this.

"Sure, Fang!" chirped Vanille happily.

In a few more moments and knots, Light lay on the floor, completely nude and bound. Fang stood over her, victorious. She then kneeled and lifted Light's chin with a finger. Her fierce green eyes met with Light's blue ones. "Heh. The _real_ fun starts now!" Light glared at her. Fang just chuckled and examined Light's body, smiling as her excitement rose. Her eyes stared at Light's brand, which sat in the cernter of her chest. "Nice brand. Looks like you've still got time, too." Light's eyes narrowed. "Don't be shy..." said Fang, her hands traveling all along the ex-souldier's body. She placed her hand between Light's legs, and rubbed. She grinned when Light squirmed and twisted when Fang fingered her opening.

"If you be a good girl, I'll have Vanille untie you..." whispered Fang, her breath tingling Light's ear. Using a trick she learned from her training, Light was able to free her hands. She twisted and rolled away from Fang, ripping the vines from her ankles, also. Straddling her, she glared at Fang; this time, _she _was the one pinning her down. Fang was surprised at first, but her shock turned to amusement quickly as she lied on the floor under Light. "Give me all you got!" she challenged.

Light gave a small evil smirk. "Gladly." From behind the rocks, moans, gasps and growls could be heard...And lasted all the way until night.

Walking back to the camp, Light spotted Hope's white hair from behind a rock, facing backward from a campfire. But something was off with the boy...Coming closer, Light, Fang and Vanille noticed Hope's change. Turning around and spotting the three women, she quickly turned around and again, her cheeks red. Snow had lent her his coat, to hide Hope's strange new body.

"_Hope_! What happened? Why are you a-" started Lightning, as Fang and Vanille both broke down laughing.

"Don't ask!" screamed Hope, in a girl's voice. Hearing this, the Pulse women laughed harder, and even Light couldn't help as the corners of her mouth twitched into an amused smile.

"Do you...need extra clothes?" offered Light.

"Please..." sighed Hope, not looking forward to running around in a skirt. Though Light, Fang and Vanille all maneuvered easily with them on. She (he) didn't think he would get used to them as quickly.

Coming up in front of her, Fang smiled and looked at Hope's body, as she tried to hide from Fang's intense gaze under Snow's large coat. "Nice...I think I like you better this way, kid!" she teased.

"Hold on," said Light. "I'll try to find something..." She walked toward the camp where Snow and Sazh sat, greeting the men along the way.

"Why don't we just look for a beast? We can kill it and use the fur to make some decent loking clothes for Hope here," suggested Fang. She then had a second thought and said, "Actually, why can't we just leave Hope the way _she_ is? Hey Hope, you make a damn sexy girl!"

Hope blushed again, her cheeks already flushed with redness. "Shut up!..."

Light came back. She shook her head as Hope looked up, hoping for something suitable. "I guess we'll just have to go with Fang's idea, or you could keep wearing Snow's coat...but he will need it if we run into a ambush."

"I really hope this isn't permanent...Damn you, Snow!..." muttered Hope.

Light sighed and sat, then leaned against the giant boulder. Sazh and Snow's small camp was only a hundred feet or so behind the girls. Fang sat next to Light, her usual smile on her face. "Did ya enjoy yourself? We should give it another go sometime!..." said Fang, winking. Light glared at Fang, blushed, and turned her head away.


	2. Spring Time

Spring Time

It was two days since Hope was turned into a girl. The group traveled through Sulya Springs. They camped there, and there was time to relax for a bit. The small camp was surrounded by crystal clear water and springs.

Hope was wandering around. They had found some spare clothes in one of the old towns for Hope to wear, and to say she didn't like them was an understatement. If she had the choice, she'd rip off the green bra-like top and short skirt she wore in favor of a fur pelt, as long as it covered more skin. She esspecially didn't like all the attention she was getting from everyone. Everyone except Snow, because if she saw that big, stupid blonde meathead, Hope would probably send a Firaga his way. The youth wouldn't even look at him, much less say anything to him. She refused to fight alongside Snow, or even heal him when he was injured. Hell, Hope even made Snow sleep apart from the group, and as far away from her as possible, (which appealed to Light, as well).

Hope looked around the camp. Snow and Sazh were off looking for food. Light had disappeared, probably scouting or fighting off some sort of wildlife here. Fang and Vanille had disappeared off together, as usual. She was all alone. The white-haired youth sighed and stood up. The last few days were hard, and the water looked so tempting...Maybe it was time for a nice bath. Though, she didn't look forward to wandering around nude, so close to the camp. Who knows what (or who) could be watching? She needs some time to get used to her new body...

Stretching, Hope walked deeper into this giant spring valley. Everywhere, the clear liquid flowed, as still as glass. Walking a good distance away, Hope headed towards the edge of land on the particular strip she stood on. Taking off the boots, she tentively took a step into the water. She flinched at the coolness of it, but it was relaxing. Time to wipe off all that sweat, dirt, grime and blood.

Hope waded through the shallows, until she stood in waist deep water. Standing there and cooling off, she enjoyed the scenery."Ahh...Finally. Time for a break!" sighed Hope, as she tried to take off her top. "Argh...How the hell do you take this stupid thing off?"

A splash. Hope froze, immediately trying to put the top back on after it was alreadyhalfway off.

Croaking. _Uh oh, monsters!_ Thought Hope frantically. She couldn't defend herself from anything while tangled in a bra. _Crap! I have to run! Wait...I won't make it in time! _

Hope started for th bank once again, but more splashing trailed after her. It was those mudskipper things! They're a sort of mix between a frog, a lizard, a grasshopper and a fish! One or two was no sweat, but a whole herd of them spells trouble. And by the sounds of it, she was surrounded.

"Gah! Help!" She shouted, after three jumped from the water in front of her. They lashed out with their tongues, but she managed to dodge them. Trying her best to run back into the land, Hope nearly triped. _Shit!_ she thought.

Seven of the monsters were around her now, about to attack.

"Fi-" Hope's spell was cut off from a giant whirlwind knocking away and killing four of the frog things. Moments later, a fira spell burned the last three.

"Ha, ya got yourself tangled in your top?" A voice spoke, the accent thick and rich. A lighter voice giggled from the same direction.

_Ugh..._thought Hope. _Not them...How embarrassing!_ Turning around, Hope watched Fang and Vanille come towards him. Fang had that usual smirk on her face, and Vanille was in one of her giggle fits. "Um...yeah. Thanks."

"You better be careful of where ya take a dip here! Lots of those monsters prowling around, waiting for pretty little girls like you to come and splash around," teased Fang, leaning on her spear.

Hope blushed. "Shut up..." She continued to struggle in her top.

Vanille started giggling again. "Wow Hope, you're really stuck, aren't ya?" she chirped, as Fang nudged her with her elbow, laughing.

"Need some help?" Fang grinned, twirling her spear dangerously close to Hope, and she wasn't wearing anything under her green top.

"H-Hey! watch it!" said Hope, backing away. One of her arms were completely tangled by the arm strap, and the other was caught by the elbow in the other.

Fang laughed again, sticking her weapon into the ground. She leaned in to Hope's face, only inches away now. "So, ya want a scrub? Vanille and I know a secret spring where there aren't any monsters."

Hope was suspicious, leaning back from Fang's fierce green eyes. "You sure?"

Vanille looped an arm through hers, the one that wasn't as tangled. "Yep! Just follow us!" She started marching away, dragging the poor youth along with her. Fang brought up the rear, on lookout for any more surprises.

"Here we are!" announced Vanille. Walking through some brush and trees with giant leaves, Hope emerged in a giant seclusive spring. A small waterfall in front of a large cliff trickled water down into the pristine water, which left the large lake in two small streams. The area was a giant semi-circle shape, similiar to that of a cresent and completely surrounded by leafy trees and underbrush. No way of any peekers here.

"W-Wow! You were right..." said Hope in wonder. She walked towards the water, this time observing it for any sign of a fin or tail. Nothing. The water was completely clear. "You're _sure_ it's safe, right?"

Fang came and gave her a slap on the back, causing Hope to stumble forward, still stuck in her top. " 'Course! Only Vanille and I know about this spring! We came here a few times as kids. We're safe here."

Hope smiled. "T-Thanks." She walked towards the water, walking in again. She was about to try and take off her top, finally, when she noticed Vanille and Fang were still there, _staring at her_. Hope didn't like the smiles that hung on their faces. "Um...Guys?" she said nervously. What are they thinking?

"Hm...Need some help with that?" purred Vanille, quickly coming behind her.

"N-No. No! I'm fine. Really."

_Clunk._ That was Fang's spear being thrown into the ground. From the side of her eyes, Hope could see Fang bending down, doing something with her boots...Was she taking them off? _What's going on?_

Hope felt Vanille's hand on her arms, and as she struggled, she caught sight of Vanille. She froze immeidiately, her mouth slightly open and shock was written all over her face.

"V-Vanille! Why are you naked!" shouted Hope, her entire face turning red. She closed her eyes tight, and tried to get away.

"Hold her still, Vanille!" That was Fang. Oh god...

In a few moments, Hope could hear splashing again. It was definately the sound of someone coming into the water, but how did Vanille manage to sneak up behind her? That girl was sneakier than she looked!

"Hey Hope, calm down! We aren't gonna hurt ya!" said Fang, grabbing onto her face with a strong grip. Hope opened her eyes a peek and immediately shut them again, face turning redder still. Fang was nude, too.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Hope. Fang grabbed onto the tangled top, and with one strong tug, she pulled it right off. The ripping sounds that accompanied it weren't very reassuring. At the same time, Vanille had grabbed onto her skirt, and pulled down. She had even waved it mockingly, in front of Hope's widened eyes.

Hope stood in between Vanille and Fang. The two shared a look that gave Hope a feeling that she'd rather deal with the monsters than whatever Fang and Vanille had planned. What would three nude l'cie girls with a doomed fate do in a spring? Having a tea party was (unfortunetely for Hope) not a choice.

Fang and Vanille both turned to Hope at the same time. "Hm...I really do like ya as a girl!" said Fang, her eyes looking up and down the girl's body. Hope could almost feel wherever that hungry gaze met.

"Great, thanks..." she tried to covered herself as best as she could with her arms, backing up towards the waterfall. "Um...Why don't I stay by this wasterfall, and you two can each take a stream? Ehehehe..."

Fang and Vanille loomed over the poor silver-haired youth. "But that's no fun!" said Vanille. They came even closer. Hope's only escape would be to climb the stone wall behind her. Too bad she had no intention of climbing up a sharp, slippery, rock cliff completely naked, while Vanille and Fang enjoyed the show. It was that, or go through whatever the Oerbans had in mind. didn't. Both of her choices were equally bad. Where was a transporter when you needed one?

"B-Back off," said Hope meakly. The two only laughed at her. "I-I'll summon Alexander!"

"You wouldn't," said Vanille, grabbing onto one of her arms, yet again.

"Yeah, you're a softie! Besides, we've taken on Alexander before. Nothin' to it." Fang got a bit too close to Hope's liking, wrapping an arm around her, grinning mischievously. Hope tried her best not to look in her direction, since they were all unclothed and the water only went up to their stomachs. If Hope could just reach the deepest part of this tiny spring, she might be able to hide herself there, or at least try to get away.

_How am I going to get away, _and _grab my clothes? Vanille and Fang are both stronger than me...and I'm alone. Damn! If only Light was here! _thought Hope. _No wait...It's better if she didn't come. I don't want to be seen like this! So embarrassing! C'mon Hope, think..._

She was seriously wondering whether to climb the waterfall or not when Fang and Vanille both jumped her. They eached grabbed an arm and pulled her down on her butt. The water covered her up to her neck. Somehow, Fang shifted behind Hope, and held her from underneath her arms, under the water, and Vanille had let go.

Hope tried to struggled out of the Pulsian's grip, but she was too strong, even under water. Vanille straddled the girl's stomach and lap as Fang held Hope firmly in place, weighing down Hope's legs. She was completely subdued.

"Gah! W-what! N-No! Help!" There would be no one to hear her. The three were in a secluded spring. _Why did I trust them? I'm such an idiot! What are they-?_

Fang leaned closer and breathed right into Hope's ear. "Relax...We're not going to hurt ya."

"Yeah, right!" Hope ignored her and struggled more, causing Fang to tighten her grip on Hope. The girl felt as if her arms were about to be ripped off! How the hell was Fang so strong? "O-Ow! Okay, okay!" Hope stopped thrashing, and Fang's grip loosened again, but still held firm.

"W-what are you going to do?" She was almost afraid to hear the answer. Hope was aware of Vanille's soft giggles and her burning gaze traveling over her naked body, under the clear water. Oh, she did _not_ like where this was going!

"Nothing...Just a little fun is all. Believe me, this is all for you! You'll be thanking us once we're done."

"N-no! Don't even t-" Hope's response was cut short, as she flinched from Vanille's hands exploring very _inappropriate_ places. "V-Vanille! W-"

The red-head put a finger on Hope's lips. "Oh, shush you!" Hope didn't get to object to that when Vanille's lips replaced her finger. One of her hands grabbed her ass, and the other moved to Hope's breast. Fang worked better as a restraint than handcuffs and rope, and Vanille pinned Hope's legs down. They made sure the girl had no where to go or hide.

The silver-haired virgin felt so..._violated_. Why in the name of fal'cie were they doing this? God, those pulsians...

The moment Vanille broke away to breath, Hope started screaming. At the top of her lungs. "HELP! LIGHT! ANYBODY! PLEASE! Gah-!" Fang clamped a hand over her mouth and hissed in her ear.

"Don't even try, love. No one's going to hear us...Oh, we're going to make you _scream_..." She could feel Fang's grin right next to her head.

_ You two already are!_

Somebody's hand was placed on Hope's inner thigh, and they gently rubbed the area. Hope squeaked and flinched. She looked down, to see who was daring enough to go that far. Apparently, Vanille didn't like waiting.

Fang's hand still over her mouth, Hope's shouting became only muffled noises that sounded like grunting. Vanille teased her, sliding her hand up and down Hope's thighs, getting so close to her _area_, then sliding down again.

In the midst of even more struggling, Hope could have sworn she saw movement...somewhere along the lush vegetation at the banks of the spring. Did someone truly hear her, or is it just wildlife, looking to see what the ruckus was? She kept her eyes open and tried to scan the surrounding as best as she could, while Fang and Vanille toyed with her.

_Bang._ A bullet (or maybe a small rock?) came from above and hit the water, right next to Vanille, startling the Oerban. Hope used this chance to attempt her great escape, and managed to kick Vanille off. Fang, however, was a tougher obstacle. She only held on tighter, slightly hurting Hope. The pulsian was tense, like a startled predator, but kept her cool. As Vanille shook away her shock, Fang suddenly began chuckling.

"Well, well. Look who decides to join the party?" Her grip didn't loosen.

A figure jumped down from above, and landed in the waist-deep water, splashing all three of the girls. The "White Flash" has arrived.

"L-Light!" spluttered Hope, overjoyed.

Lightning tried not to stare too hard at her three comrades...all naked as the day they were born. Keeping her usual irritated tone, and doing her best to hide the growing blush, she growled, "And _what_, are you guys doing?" She rose an eyebrow at Hope, being restrained by the much stonger Pulsian. Damn. Why can't she turn away?

"Oh, we're just playing in the water...Wanna join?" said Fang, that annoying smirk was plastered on her face. She could tell that Light was getting nervous, being surrounded by naked people. _I bet she likes it, too! _thought Fang, her smirk growing wider as Light noticed Fang reading her like a book. Vanille sat there, speechless.

"In your dreams." Oh, was that a blush on her face?

Fang's smirk turned into a grin. "Hmm...I'd like that!"

Light scowled and gripped her gunblade tighter. "Get off of your asses! We're going back to camp. I don't trust the three of you together after night falls."

"Why not? We're just like family! Can't ya trust us a bit more?"

The ex-soldier gave Fang her famous, icy death glare. "Just move!"

With a sigh, Fang let go of Hope and rose out of the water. Light's jaw almost, _almost_ dropped. The water shone in the sunlight, radiating off of the Oerban's toned, gloriously naked body. Fang just winked at Light, catching the Soldier's gaze, and moved towards the bank, where all of her clothing were thrown about. Vanille quickly rose and followed after her older friend.

Wide-eyed and shy, Hope nervously rose out of the water. Unfortuneately, her clothes were all floating around somewhere. "Y-yeah...Um...Light? I-I need some help finding my...stuff."

Light groaned and scanned the spring for Hope's clothing. Anything to keep her eyes off of her young friend. "Do I even want to know what happened?"

Hope's face turned pink. "They both attacked me!"

"I wouldn't used the word, 'attacked'. It was more like a game! Y' know...A _naked_ game!" That was Fang...again. She takes nearly everything as a sort of joke! Damn that woman...

"Can't you keep your mouth shut for even two seconds!" retorted Light.

"Only for you, Sunshine!"

Light rolled her eyes and a flash of annoyance emerged in her eyes, but she quickly ignored it and turned back to Hope...and kept turning.

Fang and Vanille both watched in amusement, both fully dressed. "What's the matter, Soldier? Afraid to see some skin?" laughed the darker Pulsian.

"Just shut it!"

After collecting Hope's belongings, the four started their trek back to their camp. Snow and Sazh must be wondering where the hell they were.

Hope stayed behind, and kept an eye on Fang, who occasionally turned around and grnned. Vanille just giggled when her friend nudged her with an elbow and whispered something into her ear. What are they plannnig _this_ time? Oh, tonight would be fun, indeed...


End file.
